Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,918 issued on 2nd Nov. 1982 to Memorex Corporation, there is disclosed a disk storage container having a base section and a pouch section adapted to fit into the base section in a closed position and to rotate about an axis such that in an open position, the pouch section rests against the base section with its rear wall at a small angle to the vertical. The pouch section has a partial front wall adapted to pivot about an axis and away from the rear wall to enlarge the pouch section. The stack of disks stored in the container rests against the rear wall of the pouch section in the open position. Separation of the individual disks is entirely a manual operation.
Another disk storage container is disclosed in my United Kingdom patent application No. 2,140,781 published on 5th Dec., 1984 and its divisional No. 2,174,075 published on 29th Oct., 1986 and both granted on 1st Apr., 1987 and in my equivalent U.S. patent application No. 613,155, filed 23rd May 1985, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,001 on 6th Jan. 1987, and continuation U.S. patent application No. 910,502 filed on 23rd Sept. 1986, and in my European Patent Application No. 0127974. The container therein disclosed includes an outer part and a drawer - or inner part - adapted to fit in the outer part in a closed position and to withdraw, rotate about an axis and move into an open position to rest against the outer part with its rear wall at an angle to the vertical. The rear wall acts as a rest for a stack of disks in the drawer which has a front restraining member to restrain disks from falling forwards out of the box. The restraining member is adapted to pivot about an axis and away from the rear wall to enlarge the space available in the drawer for the disks. Again separation of the individual disks is entirely a manual operation.